Pastel Color
by NochArcZwei
Summary: Warna pastel adalah awal dari semuanya. Warna gelap membuat tragedi dalam kehidupan mereka dan pastel color menjadi sebuah pilihan juga jalan hidup kedepannya. Sebuah romansa ringan dan persahabatan. X)
1. Prolog

**PASTEL COLOR**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

 _Warna pastel adalah awal dari semuanya. Warna gelap membuat tragedi dalam kehidupan mereka dan pastel color menjadi sebuah pilihan juga jalan hidup kedepannya._

* * *

 **Rosemary, Mint dan Vanilla**

Udara sejuk, langit yang masih berkabut tipis, wangi embun dan suara keheningan. Derap langkah teratur sayup terdengar dari jalan setapak. Seseorang sedang berlari, lelaki berambut coklat sebahu yang terikat seadanya, tiap hembusan nafas kepulan uap keluar dari hidungnya. Jalan setapak itu jalur utama menuju bukit dimana pohon besar menutupi sebagian besar pemandangannya ketika hanya dilihat dengan mata telanjang dari kejauhan.

Larinya terhenti, dia membenarkan ikatan rambutnya kemudian mengusap peluh yang terakumulasi di beberapa bagian pada wajahnya. Nafasnya lebih terburu dari pada sebelumnya. Sekitar 100 meter dihadapannya ada sebuah rumah dengan kebun kecil di tepi kanannya. Atap coklat, dinding berwarna mint, terdapat tumbuhan merambat teratur membentuk sebuah gerbang di depan pintu utamanya, pintu dan rangka jendela berwarna coklat kayu alami, dan jejeran bunga aster berwarna putih menjadi pagar membatasi area rumah tersebut dengan jalanan beraspal

Melangkah lagi, lelaki tadi tidak lagi berlari melainkah hanya berjalan sembari merenggangkan tubuhnya sesekali. Rumah kecil itu sepertinya menjadi tujuannya. Ketika lebih dekat kaca besar ternyata mengisi sebagian besar dinding yang menghadap kebun.

Sampai di depan pintu masuk, langkahnya terhenti lagi. Dia menarik nafas beberapa kali sembari memejamkan matanya. Pandangannya menatap lurus warna coklat dihadapannya. Dengan sekali raih, pintu itu terbuka dengan mudah.

"Tadaimaaaaa" suara berat bariton, gemanya mengisi bagian dalam rumah itu.

Tak seperti bagian luar yang berwarna mint, bagian dalam rumah berbeda warna pada tiap dinding yang berbatasan, variasi baby blue, peach dan pink pastel. Aroma vanilla ringan menyeruak dari setiap penjuru ruangan.

"Okaeri" tone yang terdengar sekarang lebih lembut dibanding suara sebelumnya. Seragam sekolah, poni rata untuk rambut hitam sepunggung terurai begitu saja, wajah pucat yang sendu. Sosok bersuara lembut itu seorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri di hadapan cermin besar sembari menata penampilannya.

"Hinata. Jangan lagi" lelaki berambut panjang tadi menghampiri perempuan itu kemudian duduk di atas sebuah kursi minimalis tak jauh dari cermin. Secangkir teh hangat dengan uap yang mengepul tersedia di atas meja, harum rosemary dan mint akan tercium dari uap itu.

"Ini sudah hampir 6.30 Itachi-san" ketika berbalik penampilan perempuan bernama Hinata sudah sempurna, gradasi merah terpulas dengan baik pada bibir mungilnya, bb cream berwarna cream muda nampak sempurna melapisi kulit wajahnya yang pucat. Dia tersenyum menatap lelaki yang dipanggilnya Itachi-san sebelumnya.

Menyeruput teh yang mulai mendingin, Itachi balik memandang sosok dihadapannya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kita akan berangkat bersama" hinata terseyum lagi, kemudian duduk tepat di samping Itachi. Dia mengendus udara sekitarnya

"Kau bau. Mandi sana. Dan pakaiannya sudah kusiapkan" rambut panjang sebahu yang awalnya terikat kini terurai begitu saja. Hinata melepas ikatannya.

'TUK' terdengar ketika Itachi meletakan cangkir yang sudah kosong ke atas meja

"Baiklah. Tapi nanti kita pulang bersama. Tunggu aku di tempat biasa" senyuman tersungging begitu saja dari wajah itachi. Dia menggusap ujung kepala hinata beberapa saat sebelum berdiri kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Itachiii-saaan" sembari meninggikan suaranya, berharap terdengar oleh seseorang yang sekarang berada di kamar mandi hinata mengambil ransel di dalam lemari hitam yang berada di dalam kamar berwarna putih.

"Ittekimasu" suara guyuran air sayup terdengar dari dalam rumah ketika hinata berteriak. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Beberapa menit, hening kembali mengisi suasana. Itachi yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan selembar handuk hitam yang terikat di pinggangnya menjuntai sampai lutut, selembar handuk lebih kecil menggantung di atas kepalanya. Bulir air berjatuhan setiap kali itachi melangkah.

"Dasar" ketika menyadari kepergian Hinata, seringai itachi muncul kemudian dalam beberapa detik berubah menjadi senyuman.

Sebuah kemeja berwarna putih, blaze biru donker dan celana berwarna sama sudahtergantung dengan baik di atas gagang pintu kamar berwarna putih

"Terima kasih istriku" itachi masuk kemudian menutup pintunya.

Setelah sejuknya pagi berganti wangi keringat secangkir teh rosemary mint menjadi awalan yang baik hari-hari mereka. Dan aroma vanilla menjadi haru khas dimana manis terkadang terasa pahit dan disinilah kisah mereka dimulai,

.

.

TBC? XD

* * *

 **Author Note**

Tenang ini baru awalan kok, ceritanya pengenalan dulu aja. Belum jadi chapter. Sorry nih sebelumnya karena fict lain belum ada kemajuan. Gw stuck idea setelah 24 jam bergelut sama jurnal akhir, mata yang berkangtung tapi imajinasi gw tetep aja on. Dan karena teringat salah seorang couple tercinta di kehidupan gw (read: kerabat gw) dan teenlit story lagi menggelitik maka jadilah ini.

Semoga berkenan.

RnR ya XD


	2. Rosemary, Mint and Vanilla

**PASTEL COLOR**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

 _Warna pastel adalah awal dari semuanya. Warna gelap membuat tragedi dalam kehidupan mereka dan pastel color menjadi sebuah pilihan juga jalan hidup kedepannya._

* * *

 **Rosemary, Mint dan Vanilla**

Udara sejuk, langit yang masih berkabut tipis, wangi embun dan suara keheningan. Derap langkah teratur sayup terdengar dari jalan setapak. Seseorang sedang berlari, lelaki berambut coklat sebahu yang terikat seadanya, tiap hembusan nafas kepulan uap keluar dari hidungnya. Jalan setapak itu jalur utama menuju bukit dimana pohon besar menutupi sebagian besar pemandangannya ketika hanya dilihat dengan mata telanjang dari kejauhan.

Larinya terhenti, dia membenarkan ikatan rambutnya kemudian mengusap peluh yang terakumulasi di beberapa bagian pada wajahnya. Nafasnya lebih terburu dari pada sebelumnya. Sekitar 100 meter dihadapannya ada sebuah rumah dengan kebun kecil di tepi kanannya. Atap coklat, dinding berwarna mint, terdapat tumbuhan merambat teratur membentuk sebuah gerbang di depan pintu utamanya, pintu dan rangka jendela berwarna coklat kayu alami, dan jejeran bunga aster berwarna putih menjadi pagar membatasi area rumah tersebut dengan jalanan beraspal

Melangkah lagi, lelaki tadi tidak lagi berlari melainkah hanya berjalan sembari merenggangkan tubuhnya sesekali. Rumah kecil itu sepertinya menjadi tujuannya. Ketika lebih dekat kaca besar ternyata mengisi sebagian besar dinding yang menghadap kebun.

Sampai di depan pintu masuk, langkahnya terhenti lagi. Dia menarik nafas beberapa kali sembari memejamkan matanya. Pandangannya menatap lurus warna coklat dihadapannya. Dengan sekali raih, pintu itu terbuka dengan mudah.

"Tadaimaaaaa" suara berat bariton, gemanya mengisi bagian dalam rumah itu.

Tak seperti bagian luar yang berwarna mint, bagian dalam rumah berbeda warna pada tiap dinding yang berbatasan, variasi baby blue, peach dan pink pastel. Aroma vanilla ringan menyeruak dari setiap penjuru ruangan.

"Okaeri" tone yang terdengar sekarang lebih lembut dibanding suara sebelumnya. Seragam sekolah, poni rata untuk rambut hitam sepunggung terurai begitu saja, wajah pucat yang sendu. Sosok bersuara lembut itu seorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri di hadapan cermin besar sembari menata penampilannya.

"Hinata. Jangan lagi" lelaki berambut panjang tadi menghampiri perempuan itu kemudian duduk di atas sebuah kursi minimalis tak jauh dari cermin. Secangkir teh hangat dengan uap yang mengepul tersedia di atas meja, harum rosemary dan mint akan tercium dari uap itu.

"Ini sudah hampir 6.30 Itachi-san" ketika berbalik penampilan perempuan bernama Hinata sudah sempurna, gradasi merah terpulas dengan baik pada bibir mungilnya, bb cream berwarna cream muda nampak sempurna melapisi kulit wajahnya yang pucat. Dia tersenyum menatap lelaki yang dipanggilnya Itachi-san sebelumnya.

Menyeruput teh yang mulai mendingin, Itachi balik memandang sosok dihadapannya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kita akan berangkat bersama" hinata terseyum lagi, kemudian duduk tepat di samping Itachi. Dia mengendus udara sekitarnya

"Kau bau. Mandi sana. Dan pakaiannya sudah kusiapkan" rambut panjang sebahu yang awalnya terikat kini terurai begitu saja. Hinata melepas ikatannya.

'TUK' terdengar ketika Itachi meletakan cangkir yang sudah kosong ke atas meja

"Baiklah. Tapi nanti kita pulang bersama. Tunggu aku di tempat biasa" senyuman tersungging begitu saja dari wajah itachi. Dia menggusap ujung kepala hinata beberapa saat sebelum berdiri kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Itachiii-saaan" sembari meninggikan suaranya, berharap terdengar oleh seseorang yang sekarang berada di kamar mandi hinata mengambil ransel di dalam lemari hitam yang berada di dalam kamar berwarna putih.

"Ittekimasu" suara guyuran air sayup terdengar dari dalam rumah ketika hinata berteriak. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Beberapa menit, hening kembali mengisi suasana. Itachi yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan selembar handuk hitam yang terikat di pinggangnya menjuntai sampai lutut, selembar handuk lebih kecil menggantung di atas kepalanya. Bulir air berjatuhan setiap kali itachi melangkah.

"Dasar" ketika menyadari kepergian Hinata, seringai itachi muncul kemudian dalam beberapa detik berubah menjadi senyuman.

Sebuah kemeja berwarna putih, blaze biru donker dan celana berwarna sama sudahtergantung dengan baik di atas gagang pintu kamar berwarna putih

"Terima kasih istriku" itachi masuk kemudian menutup pintunya

Setelah sejuknya pagi berganti wangi keringat secangkir teh rosemary mint menjadi awalan yang baik hari-hari mereka. Dan aroma vanilla menjadi harum khas dimana manis terkadang terasa pahit dan disinilah kisah mereka dimulai

.

.

Sebuah hubungan terjalin, berawal dari sebuah hal yang aneh terkadang. Hal aneh bukan berarti tidak mungkin kan?

"Hinataaaaaaaa" Hinata sedang duduk membaca light novel ketika seorang perempuan dengan warna rambut eksentrik berlari kemudian bergelayut dari belakang di pundaknya.

"Sakura. Beratmu itu 57 kg dan bahuku tak sanggup jika setiap hari diperlakukan seperti ini" tapi sepertinya dia tidak peduli dengan ucapan hinata. Dia masih saja bergelayut meenggantungkan lengannya pada leher hinata

"Kamu harus bertanggung jawab jika tulang bahu hinata cedera" perempuan lain datang dengan langkah yang tenang menuju mereka berdua kemudian duduk pada di hadapan Hinata.

"Temari. Apa kamu bawa pesananku kemarin?" dia bahkan belum duduk dengan nyaman. Light novel yang sebelumnya menjadi perhatian Hinata sebelumnya kini terabai begitu saja di atas meja, wajah Hinata mendadak berbinar

"Tentu saja" sepertinya temari tidak terganggu sama sekali

Temari kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, dan di atas meja Hinata dia meletakan sebuah kotak dengan motof polkadot. Hinata membukanya dengan antusias, mulutnya bahkan tidak tertutup dengan benar. Senyumannya terlalu lebar untuk sebuah kotak

"Huuu temari huuuu" sakura merajuk mengerucutkan bibir ketika melihat isi kotak yang sedang dibukaHInata

"Kita sudah dari SMP bersahabat dan kamu hanya memberi hinata saja. Bagus" Sakura beranjak dari posisi parasitnya pada Hinata. Dia merajuk, masih merajuk, wajahnya mengerut tidak jelas. Posisinya sekarang sedang duduk sembari memangku dagunya, menatap hinata juga temari bergantian

"Kamu tidak suka coklat Sakura. Dan ini aku yang memintanya kemarin"

"Tapi kan temariii. Kamu bisa buatkan sesuatu yang lain untukku" merajuk sepertinya keahlian Sakura, tapi ekspresinya sekarang berubah. Tersenyum sendiri ketika melihat kedua sahabatnya

"Kamu terlihat seperti orang gila ketika seperti itu Sakura"

"Tutup mulutmu" ujar sakura pada temari.

Suasana masih terlalu sepi, riuh percakapan mereka dengan nada biasa mereka menjadi menggema.

 **3 tahun yang lalu**

Sekolah menengah pertama, masa-masa peralihan yang menarik juga aneh. Seseorang akan mudah marah ketika dipanggil anak-anak, juga akan mengelak ketika disebut dewasa. Mereka labil dan tidak terkendali, tapi ini yang membuat masa ini menarik. Hal tidak terkendali membuat warna hidup mereka begitu kaya akan sesuatu, sesuatu yang menyedihkan juga menyenangkan dan mereka tak terlarut terlalu dalam ketika merasakannya

"Dengan ini saya ucapkan kepada kalian. Kalian secara resmi menjadi siswa di Sekolah ini. Nikmati masa remaja kalian dan gantungkan cita-cita kalian sembari meraih hal-hal yang perlu dipersiapkan." Ucapan dari kepala sekolah membuat riuh memenuhi lapangan.

Beberapa siswa tertawa bersama, beberapa lainnya hanya tersenyum sembari bertepuk tangan, beberapa lainnya lagi merespon dengan hal yang berbeda.

"Kamu sedang apa?"

"Kamu berbicara padaku"

"Iya"

"Aku sedang bersyukur pada tuhan. Karena aku bisa masuk sekolah ini"

"Berlebihan."

Ini kali pertama dimana Hinata dan Sakura bertemu. Hinata masih menjadi sosok pendiam dan sederhana, dan Sakura masih menjadi sosok berwajah kaku dengan lisan seenaknya. Hinata memang masuk ke sekolah ini dengan perjuangan yang luar biasa, keluarganya hampir bangkrut dan mengejar beasiswa bukan merupakan hal yang mudah.

Hinata saat itu hanya tersenyum merespon ucapan Sakura.

.

.

Sebuah awal pertemuan membuat rangkaiannya yang lain, ketika masuk ke dalam kelas Hinata terkejut dengan keberadaan Sakura.

"Halo"

"Ah kamu yang berdoa di upacara penerimaan?"

"Hm"

"Jangan bertingkah seperti kita sudah saling mengenal. Tidak menyenangkan"

Mereka tidak bisa dekat sama sekali selama satu semester. Melainkan hanya sekadar menatap kemudian mengacuhkan. Hinata tidak suka dengan hal itu namun, Sakura nampaknya tidak menyukainya.

"Hei apa di kelas ini apa ada yang namanya Hinata dan Sakura?"

"Kumohon tolong panggilkan mereka. Katakan pada mereka untuk menemuiku di taman belakang sekolah. Terima kasih"

Siang itu di taman belakang sekolah mereka kali pertama bertemu dengan Temari.

Segelas teh rosemary mint dengan kue vanilla menemani perbincangan mereka.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author Note  
**

Hahaha, sorry sorry ini chapter yang sebenarnya.

Judul chapter ini intinya cuma jelasin gimana ceritanya di rumah hinata biasa nyediain minuman begituan dan suka harus vanilla. Awalnya dari sini.

Over all ini cerita ringan kok jadi gak perlu dihayati terlalu dalam wkwk. Well here it is

Selamat menikmati. XD

RnR yaaaaa X)


	3. Coincidence and Miscommunication

**PASTEL COLOR**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

 _Warna pastel adalah awal dari semuanya. Warna gelap membuat tragedi dalam kehidupan mereka dan pastel color menjadi sebuah pilihan juga jalan hidup kedepannya._

* * *

 **Coincidence and Miscommunication**

Jingga dan awan yang terurai tipis. Merah muda, warna lain yang terbias ketika jingga melewati tumpukan awan yang sedikit tebal. Angin ringan, bunga aster dan pohon berdaun rindang. Disana, di halaman belakang sekolah tiga orang perempuan duduk di atas rumput teki beralas selapis kain bercorak polkadot. Harum rosemary, mint berbaur dengan rasa renyah cookies vanila.

"Euh. Ada apa memanggil kami ke sini" Hinata terlihat kebingungan menerka nama dari seseorang yang tiba-tiba memintanya untuk duduk disini, menikmati secangkir teh dan camilan sore hari.

"Temari. Namaku Temari." Hinata mengangguk, sedangkan sakura duduk bersila dengan pandangan tertuju pada Temari.

"Ah iya, kepalaku sepertinya akan berlubang jika terus menerus kamu tatap seperti itu, nee. Sakura-san?" Sakura memutar pandanganya. Mendecih kemudian mengubah posisi duduknya, berselonjor dengan tumpuan kedua lengan yang terjulur sedikit ke belakang tubuhnya.

Jawaban pertanyaan hinata belum terutara, melainkan suara seruputan juga kunyahan yang dilakukan temari.

'TUK' suara yang timbul ketika cangkir diletakan pada piring kecil sebagai alas.

"Baiklah, karena sepertinya kalian tidak tertarik dengan sajian yang aku bawa. Aku akan mulai" Temari kemudian berdiri, dan memposisikan dirinya menunduk.

"Aku mau minta bantuan kalian. Kumohon bantu aku" Sakura yang awalnya menatap hamparan bunga dan hinata yang sebelumnya sibuk dengan remasan di kain roknya, mereka terpaku pada posisi temari sekarang.

"Kumohon jadilah temanku"

"Hah?"

"Eeeeh?"

Teriakan hinata dan sakura menggema bersamaan.

.

.

.

Jingga telah berganti kelabu ketika mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke selasar terdekat. Suasana sedikit menakutkan jika tetap bertahan di sana. Ditambah rumor konyol yang menyebar bahwa di pohon rindang tak jauh dari mereka ada penunggunya. Beberapa orang bahkan katanya sudah pernah melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

Posisi mereka bertiga sekarang berjongkok sembari menyandar pada tembok ruang klub basket. Tepat menghadap pohon rindang dengan daun yang perlahan berayun karena tertitup angin sore menuju malam.

"Bisa kamu jelaskan apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?" sakura memulai pembicaraan lagi

"Apa ucapanku tadi sulit dipahami? Kupikir aku mengatakannya dengan jelas hehe" temari yang berada di tengah, di antara hinata dan sakura, terseyum sedikit bodoh menatap sakura yang sedang menghadap pemandangan di depannya.

"Merepotkan" ucap sakura, dia menghela nafas kemudian berdiri segera.

"Jadi waktuku terbuang hanya karena alasan bodohmu itu? Hah?" wajah hinata dan temari menengadah melihat sakura yang sekarang melipat tangannya di dada

"Ano boleh aku menyela?" cicit hinata sembari membawanya berdiri di samping sakura.

"Mungkin kondisinya sedikit aneh." Cicit hinata pelan, sedikit terbata

"Maksudku, kamu mengenal kami sedangkan kami tidak mengenalmu. Dan tiba-tiba kamu mengajak kami kebelakang sekolah. Kemudian menunduk seperti tadi dan mengajak kami untuk jadi temanmu. Apa itu tidak aneh?" lanjutnya hinata lagi, dengan volume yang cukup bisa terdengar.

"dan rambutmu itu aneh sekali" Sakura tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah kepala temari.

Temari yang sebelumnya menengadah memperhatikan Hinata juga Sakura, dia tertawa. Dia bahkan duduk sembari menekan perutnya.

"Ya tuhaaaan" temari mengusap air di sudutan matanya, dia tertawa terlalu berlebihan.

"Ya tuhaaaaaan" ujarnya lagi, kemudian berdiri, berjalan ke belakang hinata juga sakura.

"Kenapa kalian sangat mengejutkan." Lengan kiri temari sekarang berada di bahu hinata dan lengan kanannya menggantung di bahu sakura, dia merangkul mereka dari belakang. Senyumannya lebar dengan otot pipi yang tertarik menimbulkan guratan tipis di sudut mata temari.

"Apa kalian ingat ketika upacara penerimaan?" hinata dan sakura berbalik pada wajah temari berbarengan.

"Kamu sedang apa?"

"Kamu berbicara padaku"

"Iya"

"Aku sedang bersyukur pada tuhan. Karena aku bisa masuk sekolah ini"

"Berlebihan."

Suara temari berubah bersamaan setiap kalimat yang berganti, dia memeragakan kejadian ketika upacara penerimaan. Percakapan pertama kali antara hinata dan sakura.

Hinata dan sakura terlihat kaget tapi mereka tidak berniat menyela. Seperti tahu masih ada yang ingin di sampaikan temari setelahnya.

Temari tertawa lagi, kemudian terdiam, dan berdeham.

"Apa kalian tidak sadar? Aku berdiri di antara kalian saat itu."

"Aaaah si rambut kuning dengan kantung mata!" ujar mereka berbarengan, temari memberikan cengiran

"Aaaaah. Akhirnya kalian menyadarinya" terari melepas rangkulannya kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan hinata juga tangan kiri sakura.

Mengayun ke depan , ke belakang, temari sibuk dengan itu sekarang. Si empunya tangan masih terlihat bingung setelah mereka tahu siapa temari.

"Apa kalian tahu" ujar temari dengan kepala yang menunduk

"Kalian sangat manis" lanjutnya lagi

"Aku merasa kalian itu menarik." Hinata menarik tangannya dari genggaman temari

"Sorry, tapi aku masih belum mengerti" sakura menatap hinata yang perlahan menarik kedua telapak tangannya menuju dada.

"HINATA!" sakura setengah berteriak.

"Apa kamu ingin sendirian sampai upacara kelulusan?" lengan kanan sakura yang bebas menarik lengan hinata, menurunkannya dari posisi sebelumnya

"Apa kamu akan selalu bertingkah seperti itu?" temari tidak mengerti kondisinya sekarang. Sakura dan hinata, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang harus di selesaikan diantara mereka

"Ketika upacara penerimaan. Wajahmu berubah murung hanya karena aku mengatakan berlebihan. Apa kamu tahu, maksudku itu bukan padamu tapi pada 2 orang di belakangmu yang menangis saling berpelukan" hinata mendengarkan dengan baik setiap kata yang sakura ucapkan

"Dan ketika di kelas. Setelah menyapaku kau pergi begitu saja sembari menunduk. Aku bingung kenapa wajahmu selalu seperti itu." sakura menghela nafas

"Aku tahu kamu salah paham ketika upacara penerimaan. Lantas apa salahku ketika di kelas? Hah?

Ah mungkin kau ingin balas dendam karena kamu kesal padaku, begitu?

Atau..." sakura berhenti sejenak

"jangan bilang kau salah paham lagi?" dia mengatakannya dengan perlahan, sakura sepertinya menerka.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ketika sakura menunggu jawaban hinata. Temari hanya diam mencerna semuanya.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi'

Hal kecil ternyata bisa jadi pemicu sesuatu, pemicu beberapa pemikiran yang awalnya ditekan agar tak muncul, meluap begitu saja, seperti semburan air dari botol yang sedang di remas. Langit sudah gelap saat itu dan mereka masih di sana, membawa diri juga pemikiran mereka. Agar bisa saling mereka pahami. Agar hati mereka tidak berkabut, berganti uraian tipis jingga dan pink seperti warna sore ketika mereka berkumpul.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author Note**

Well perempuan sebenarnya memang sedikit rumit? atau rumit XD

Yah mungkin begini kasus simple dimana sebenernya setiap sisi sok tahu kemudian menganggapnya sebagai kebenaran diri. Gw gak nyalahin perempuan, karena gw juga perempuan, tapi emang seringnya begini kan? Hayo ngaku. Kesalahpahaman yang berujung rasa tidak enak dalam hati terus malah kesel sama orang tanpa sebab wkwkwk

Yowes, here it is. Thanks buat para reader, apalagi untuk reader yang follow, fav juga review therima kasih bgt *kecupsatu-satu

Semoga chatper ini gak mengecewakan hahaha

daaaan

RNR jangan lupa X)

See ya


End file.
